A wide variety of gaming controllers exist on the market today. Many controllers are designed for specific purposes, having characteristics amenable to programmable functions, such as rapid-fire, and multiple-button combination buttons. These modifications are more akin to software modification to the perceived action of the button rather than enhancements to stock controllers themselves. However, many controllers, especially those built by the video game system manufacturers, are configured for durability and use by average game players, rather than for professionals that require more finesse, adjustments, and customization to their controllers to play their best. If professional players were equipped with more responsive and accurate controllers customized to their hands and calibrated with the analog stick tension required for expert play, players would excel even more.
Unfortunately, these features are not included by the manufacturers on their controllers, as it would be cost prohibitive, and likely, many of the average game players would not require the adjustment and versatility of a professional-level, calibrated controller. Similarly, the tension of the analog stick's ‘return-to-center’ spring or resistance spring is static, and is not originally configured to be customized easily. Many players have become accustomed to playing with controllers from the prior generation of gaming systems, such as the XBOX 360™ and PlayStation 3™, which employ controllers that vary from the newest generation platforms, namely the XBOX ONE™ and PlayStation 4™. The most noticeable variation that affects gameplay is that of the analog stick tension—namely, the force supplied by an internal spring mechanism within each analog stick that is configured to return the analog stick to a neutral center position after opposing forces are removed. Many players wish for the higher-tension analog stick assemblies that were present in the prior generation of controller hardware.
Additionally, many game players dislike the progressive, analog nature of the current generation of trigger switches conventionally disposed on the rear or bumper rim of the stock controller. Ultimately, the progressive nature of the trigger switches mandates that 100% power is not supplied until the trigger is depressed completely down, often up to 12 mm in trigger-pull distance. The large distance required to pull the trigger reduces response time, which can be critical in games that do not require the analog or progressive nature of stock trigger switches.
Thus, there is a need for enhancements to the conventional stock gaming controllers that provide for the custom modification of the internal resistance tension of the analog stick spring mechanism, as well as modify the switch assembly of the triggers such that they function as two-way switches with a minimal trigger-pull distance.